Europa Gloria II (Map Game)
Welcome to Europa Gloria II! In this world, Europe still has many colonies around the world, all held by the empires of the 1880s. The Point of Divergence began during the Berlin Conference in 1885, attended by all of Europe's nations, in which they decided to split the entire world between them. They also sign a contract for 101 years of peace, meaning that all nations who signed the Berlin Conference Agreement are not allowed to declare war on each other. However, the Berlin Agreement did not go in effect until at the peace treaty of the Great European Expansive Wars, the war that was done to conquer the territories agreed upon in the Berlin Conference, accept for the 101 years of peace. When the peace treaty was signed in Warsaw, know as the Treaty of Warsaw, a golden age and economic prosperity came in for the Europe. The colonies provided great wealth to Europe and made the world 30 years ahead in technology since 1906; for example, while the year may be 1935, world technology is of 1965. During 101 years of peace, or some historians know as the 101 Great Years of Europe, boundaries change very little. However, the 101 years of peace is about to end, and fears of a great war breaking out is coming more of a reality. Rules Please follow the rules. * Have Fun. * Be Plausible and Logical. * Mod word is law until proven otherwise. * No editing the map without permission from either a mod or the mapmaker. * No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language. * No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins. * No Sexist comments about other players real life gender. * In order to become a mod, you will need to ask permission from the Head Mod. * No switching countries unless you do not have one. * It is mandatory to have knowledge of your nation, and if you join later on in the game, learn the history of your nation from old turns. * A player can be completely removed from the nation if they are inactive for a week. * If a moderator is playing, they cannot be a event mod or the mod response for their own nation or a nation that they have good or bad relations with. * When at war, please ask for mod response on war progress. * Colonization of the moon is allowed in 2030, colonization of mars in 2050 and colonization of other rocky planets in the Solar System in 2120. * Moderators are not allowed to be biased or violate the rules. * Head Mod holds all power that the other mods hold. Vice Mod holds the powers of event mod, rules mod and war progress mod. * Unless you are the creator, vice mod or head mod, you can only hold up to two FREE mod positions. * You are allowed to change nations before the game begins or before you post your first turn. * Please specify when you build an army. (For example; We recruit a bunch of troops is bad, instead say we recruit 40,000 troops) This also goes for military equipment and buildings. * Countries only know the military units of them and their colonies. For example, since the US is a UK colony, the UK has the M1 Abrams designs. You may use Wikipedia for finding what unit designs you have. Unit designs beyond 2015 you do not have but can researched and later, built. * You are allow colonize the moon and in 2020 allow to colonize Mars. When the year is 2120, colonizing of the Solar System is allowed, 2420 allow to colonized local stars and there systems, 2920 allows colonization of the Orion belt, 4920 allows colonization of the galaxy and 9920 allows the colonization of the local galaxies and in the year 49920 allows the colonization of the rest of the universe. Mods * Map Maker: Mr. Orwell * Creator: Mli048 * Head Mod: Mli048 * Vice Mod: None * Events Mod: * Events (Colonization) Mod: None * Rules Mod: None * Rules Mod: None * Rules Mod: None * Emergency Mod: None * Emergency Mod: None * War Progress Mod: None * Diplomatic Offer Response Mod: None * Plausibility Checking Mod: None Banned List These are people who are banned and those who have strikes. A ban lasts for a week and a banned player is removed from their nation. Gaining three strikes will result in a ban. Strikes are eliminated every week. Banned Strikes Nations Triple Entente: * The Russian Empire- Warrioroffreedom123 * The United Kingdom of Great Britain and the Outer Kingdoms- Orwell * The French Sixth Republic- The Germanic Alliance: * The Second German Empire- * The Empire of the Four Nations (Austria-Hungary)- * The Kingdom of the North or the Scandinavian Empire- Mediterranean Alliance: * The Second Spanish Empire- * The Kingdom of Portugal- * The Kingdom of Italy- DannytheKing (talk) 20:19, February 5th, 2017 (UTC) Neutral: * The Benelux Union of the Netherlands, Luxembourg and Belgium- * The Swiss Confederation- Map Here is the map. Archives Gameplay Game will start when there are at least three players. The turns will be half years. 1985-1990 '1985' * Mod Events: All of the world's countries militarizes, with the fear of war breaking out as soon as the year ends. The French prepare to have a man on Mars by 1990, as they are still upset with the United Kingdom being the first on having a man on the moon back in 1939. The French insures Benelux that if Germany goes through the Benelux, France would declare war on Germany. Communism is starting to grow in Russia, as their was a failed revolution in 1972. The Germans have begin a SECRET military project, called Project Bismarck, which is a military satellite that will used Kinetic Bombardment. * Russia: The Tsar initiates the first five year industrialization plan. 10,000 T72 Tanks are ordered to be produced for the military, as well as 1500 MiG 29, 3000 Su-27. For fear of war with Germany, 200,000 Troops are placed on the border of German China (Not at war though, just a preparation). Three million troops are placed on the border of Germany itself. Meanwhile, one million troops are scattered across the border of Austria Hungary. (Secret) Should war with Austria Hungary begin, the Tsar is ready to provide 500,000 AK74 rifles and 500 BMP-2 armored carriers to Neo-Ottoman Insurgents. The AK74 is already standard issue for our forces, and the military is designing a version with black furniture. * Russian Military Adviser: It will take 20 years to make 10,000 T72 Tanks, 15 years to make 1500 MiG 29s and 22 and a half years to make 3000 Su-27s. In total, it will cost $77.5 billion. *'Italy: '''Italy and its colonies are at a relative peace. Peace that sits with some unhappiness at various factions in the government and populace at large. When school children look upon maps of the empires of the world they see the British expanse and the French hegamony... and then they look upon Italy and if foreign laugh while its citizens sit bitter. King Emanuele Antonio sought to remedy that. Mass recruitment drives are taken in the Italian peninsula with an inrease in Colonial regiments as well. This brings the army total to 2.3 million men over the entire empire with it being split into 23 divisions over various areas with 10 divisions being place on our northern borders aside from Switzerland. We gather our allies to consider an agreement to slightly align ourselves with The Germanic Alliance '(MOD RESPONSE). We also start to intensively fund the space agency to finally land on the moon and God willing beat the other powers to Mars. This is a long term goal though with any moon landing most likely happening by 1989. *'''Britain: It has been some time since the death of our beloved King Edward VIII. His son, Henry rules as Henry IX, king of the mighty Empire. In Parliament discussion about a Mars landing is made ever prevalent. Our rule stands over the regions that once were the US, a stiff rule is what is in place. Many southerners accept our rule, many New Englanders find it good for the Fish markets. However there is some growing unrest in the Midwest. Our annexation of the Empire of Liberty after the American Civil War (1837-1844) following the assassination of Andrew Jackson. In India our puppet leader who is growing older every year, Subhas Bose rules with an Iron Fist. Our territories in Africa do face minor Guerrilla warfare. The Mau-Mau revolts of 1919-1932 are still Prevalent in Kenya. And our Suez conflict of 1926 constantly angers the Arabs and their underground leader, a man named Sadatt. In South Africa since 1918 we have allowed the Afrikaners minor home rule and they have set their apartheid policy into effect running from Cape Town to Livingstone. We also continue our positive relationship with our old time Ally, Portugal ever since we aligned with each other in 1373. In Australia settlement continues. The local leader, a Mr. Hawke rules over our colonies in Australia and New Zealand. **'''Russia Diplomacy: '''We request some of the latest English weapons to prevent a Communist uprising from occurring. **: We will dump money into Russia to finally kick start its major industrial production power resulting in the mass production of weapons. **: Category:Europa Gloria II Category:Map Games Category:ASB